Character Song - Ryuu Zaou
Baby Baby Sweet Baby!! 'is 'Ryuu Zaou's character song performed by his Japanese VA Toshiki Masuda from the anime series Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Love! Romaji = Romaji Baby Baby Sweet Baby, Son'na nja wagamamana, ore no kimochi wa, agenai ze? Chouzetsu ikemenjan, kamigata mo kimatteru! Hitome mitara saigo, toriko dokoro janai ze. Are you ready? Meromero ni, sa retai... sona'n daro? Ijiwaru shīsougēmu, saigomade ore no taan ♪ Ah boshi no, kazu hodo no on'na, Shitagaeru ore wa, hoshi no ouji sa☆ Baby Baby Sweet Baby, Ore ni honojinara, haato no, yakedo ni chuui-shina! Call me Call me motto Call me, Son'na nja wagamamana, ore no kimochi wa, agenai ze? Soto yabai njan? Kinou yori kimatteru, Machi ni detara saigo, panikku oki chau kanji? Cutie lady, neko no you ni, Amaetai… sona'n daro? Kokoro no dorobou-gokko, ore ga furaingugetto ♪ Ah hananoyouni, kireina on'na, Eran deru ore wa, mitsubachi ka na? Cherry Cherry Pink Cherry, Betsubarade yokerya, tamani wa, tsumamigui ni iku ze? Tell me Tell me, sotto Tell me, Kanshoku kibou dattara, sabishii kimochi de, urete na yo! Ah ai ni iki teru oreniha ai no hīrō wa oniaidaro? Baby Baby Sweet Baby, Ore ni honojinara, haato no, yakedo ni chuui-shina! Call me Call me, motto Call me, Hīrou wa isogashii kedo, Tokubetsu aite, shite yaru ze! |-| Kanji = Kanji Baby Baby Sweet Baby そんなんじゃワガママな 俺のキモチはあげないぜ? 超絶イケメンじゃん 髪型もキマってる! 一目見たら最後 虜ドコロじゃないぜ Are you ready? メロメロにされたい…そうなんだろ? いじわるシーソーゲーム 最後まで俺のターン♪ ah 星の数ほどの女 従える俺は星の王子さ☆ Baby Baby Sweet Baby 俺にホの字なら ハートのヤケドに注意しな! Call me Call me もっと Call me そんなんじゃワガママな 俺のキモチはあげないぜ? 相当ヤバいんじゃん? 昨日よりキマってる 街に出たら最後 パニック起きちゃう感じ? Cutie lady 猫のように甘えたい…そうなんだろ? ココロの泥棒ごっこ 俺がフライングゲット♪ ah 花のようにキレイな女 選んでる俺はミツバチかな? Cherry Cherry Pink Cherry 別腹でよけりゃ たまにはつまみ食いに行くぜ? Tell me Tell me そっと Tell me 完食希望だったら 寂しいキモチで熟れてなよ! ah 愛に生きてる俺には 愛のヒーローはお似合いだろ? Baby Baby Sweet Baby 俺にホの字なら ハートのヤケドに注意しな! Call me Call me もっと Call me ヒーローは忙しいけど 特別相手してやるぜ! |-| English= English Baby Baby Sweet Baby, In all my selfishness, these feelings of mine, don't you want them? I'd qualify as a pretty guy, and so is my hair, One glance at me, and I can captivate your heart without a smartphone. Are you ready? To get intoxicated… is that even possible you ask? Playing a mischievous game of seesaw on me, now its my turn to play you around ♪ Like the number of stars in the sky, I have women surrounding me. This makes me their starry prince☆ Baby Baby Sweet Baby, I’m a host that sets hearts on fire, so be careful! Call me Call me, Call me again, In all my selfishness, these feelings of mine, don't you want them? That’s sort of dangerous isn’t it? These feelings are progressively increasing, If you’d suddenly loose your way, don't you think I won’t panic? Cutie lady, you're real character is as sweet as a cat… isn't that so? Stealing hearts while pretending to jaunt on a flying jet ♪ A woman is as pretty as a flower, does that make me a honey bee? Cherry Cherry Pink Cherry, If you have some room left to eat, will you go out with me once a while? Tell me Tell me, gently tell me, Finishing what’s on my plate was what I hoped for, But these lonesome feelings, only seem to ripen all the more! As I was born to love, doesn’t a tag like “The Hero of Love” sound right for me? Baby Baby Sweet Baby, You could call me a host that sets hearts on fire, watch out! Call me Call me, Call me again, A hero has his own life, however, for a special companion, I’d make a special exception just to be with you! Videos Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Album: バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~